


I Like Him When He's Angry

by LevisChoiceBroom



Category: Free!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisChoiceBroom/pseuds/LevisChoiceBroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always like this when he was angry. Rough. Animalistic, even. It hurts, but I don’t care. Losing turns him into a monster. I wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
<p>	It’s never good for anyone when Rin loses a race. Everyone on the swim team knows to avoid him at all costs. He stays in the locker room. Punches anything he can get his hands on. He comes back to the dorm with blood on his hands and rage in his eyes. Everyone avoids him; everyone except me.</p>
<p>	I’m not sure how it came to be this way. I’m not sure if I even wanted it to be this way. But now I wouldn’t change it for the world. Nothing so painful has ever felt so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Him When He's Angry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna warn you guys, when I say rough sex, I mean ROUGH. Nitori ends up being a huge masochist, so prepare for that. This is the first smut fanfic I've ever written, so I'm sorry if it sorta sucks.

He was always like this when he was angry. Rough. Animalistic, even. It hurts, but I don’t care. Losing turns him into a monster. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

            It’s never good for anyone when Rin loses a race. Everyone on the swim team knows to avoid him at all costs. He stays in the locker room. Punches anything he can get his hands on. He comes back to the dorm with blood on his hands and rage in his eyes. Everyone avoids him; everyone except me.

 

            I’m not sure how it came to be this way. I’m not sure if I even wanted it to be this way. But now I wouldn’t change it for the world. Nothing so painful has ever felt so good.

 

            He’s lost again. He’s been in the locker room for hours. To be honest, I’m starting to get worried. I try to focus on something else, but the door busts open as soon as my mind starts to trail off.

 

            “Stand up.” Without thinking, I obey. No longer sitting on his bed, I stand in his shadow, ready for anything and everything. He steps closer to me and then roughly pushes me against the wall. He’s holding me by my shoulders so tightly that I’m afraid I’ll bruise.

 

            Rin grasps a fistful of my hair and pulls me off the wall. I feel his sharp teeth sink into the curve between my neck and shoulder. Before long, he breaks the skin and I know I’m bleeding. He pushes me against the wall even harder than before. I can feel the wall shudder under his strength. I’m in so much pain and panting so hard that my vision is starting to go blurry around the edges.

 

            Grabbing me by my hair again, Rin forces me down to my knees. My focus shifts to the straining bulge that meets me at eye level. Before I can even realize what is happening, his cock is forced into my mouth. He’s never fucked my face so hard. He forces himself all the way down my throat. I can feel myself threatening to gag and choke with every thrust. As his cum fills my mouth, I begin to choke. I can feel his cum leaking out the sides of my mouth.

           

He pulls me back up to my full height and begins to lick and suck his cum from my mouth. I can’t deny how much I’m enjoying this. Rin shows no signs of stopping. I want him so badly. Rin is all I can think about. I feel so lightheaded that I can barely even focus on him anymore. I’m starting to burn up. I’m not sure how much more I can take.

He lifts me up against the wall and I wrap my legs around his hips. He removes the clothing on my lower half and he starts to suck the blood from where he had bitten me earlier. Oh my god I want him so badly. He pins my hands above my head with one hand and clutches my hip with the other. Without warning, he forces himself into me. I can’t help but cry out.

 

I’ve taken him in like this so many times that the pain stops in an instant. I’m shaking under his touch and I can barely breathe. Just when I think I’m at my limit, he begins to slam into me. My vision flashes white and I see stars. Tears begin to prick my eyes. My body is exhausted but I want nothing more than to keep going. All I can hear is ragged breathing and the pounding of my own heart. I’m not sure if my eyes are closed or if my eyesight has given out on me.

 

All I know is that I would give anything to be close to him like this. He keeps pounding into me and his face comes back into focus. Loose pieces of hair are sticking to his face and he’s breathing heavier than I’ve ever seen from him before. He seems so focused on the two of us. I know he’s mostly focusing on himself, but I’m elated that he would give me even a sliver of his attention at a time like this.

 

His rhythm starts to speed up and go out of synch. Any longer and we’ll both reach our limit. I can tell my body is going to give out on itself soon. I can hear myself begging for him to fuck me harder. I don’t remember even being able to speak. My vision is starting to blur again.  I’m at the peak of ecstasy. My body is convulsing and I can’t even remember where I am. Rin is the only thing on my mind.

 

He releases his grip on me as he pulls out. I try my hardest to stand, but I collapse to the ground. I just need to focus on breathing. I need to get the blood circulating back to my head. He gets himself fully dressed and goes to lie down on his bed, seemingly having calmed down a bit. I try my best to haphazardly dress myself, but getting my shorts back on is about the best I can do. Keep breathing.

 

“Hey.” Is he talking to me? He must be. I think he’s looking at me. He gestures for me to come over and lay down next to him. Slowly, I manage to get to my feet and I begin to walk towards him. This is weird. I hope everything is alright…

 

After I lay down next to him, he does something really strange. He pulls me in close to him… And he kisses me. Like, a real kiss. Nothing special, just his lips on mine. It’s amazing how gentle he can be. After he pulls away, he just brings me even closer to him. The tears that had been pricking at my eyes finally find their way to the surface.

 

He likes me. He really likes me. I am so greatful. He has given me everything. I couldn’t possibly be more in love with anyone than I am with him. I don’t know how we ever got this way, but I could not be happier.  Just as I find myself nodding off, I feel his lips press against my forehead. I fall asleep in his arms, and I’ve never woken up happier.


End file.
